Mysterious Comer
by Princess Trunks
Summary: Ann is transported to the Dragonball Z world. There she meets the Z warriors. Her life complicates when a new enemy lands on Earth. Will Ann ever return home? Well, you'll have to read and find out for your self now won't you? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Mysterious Comer  
  
Chapter 1 Arrival  
  
A 16-year-old girl was sitting in her room thinking. Ann had brown hair that fell down below her shoulder blades, if she ever let it down. Normally she preferred to keep it in a ponytail, if not a bun. Her blue-green eyes, which were behind small oval glasses, had a distant look in them.  
  
Ann was sitting on her bed, right under the window. To the right of the door were her Karate belts, from white all the way to black. On the other side of the belts was the closet door. Her dresser sat next to the closet, near Ann's other window. This window faced the front yard, which was composed of mostly dirt. There was hardly any grass out there, so it was pretty pathetic looking. Next to the window, in the corner, stood her bookcase. Hanging on the wall was an enormous bulletin board, filled with some of her Dragonball Z pictures. The floor was pretty messy, but that was the way Ann liked it. She wasn't a very organized person at all.  
  
"Oh man! Why now?" Ann suddenly cried out.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" asked her mother.  
  
"I have a writer's block Mom!" Ann yelled back. Her mother didn't reply. Ann was trying to thing desperately as to what to think next. Her story happens to not be "Invasion of the Garzolians," her long time story, but a new one about her favorite anime show, Dragonball Z. While she is busy thinking as to what to write next, she doesn't notice that she is no longer in he room on her bed, but in an open field in front of a dome-shaped house.  
  
"I've got it!" Ann yelled. She frantically uncaps her pen to get her thoughts on paper before she forgot them. Inside the house, a woman hears someone yell, "I've got it!" She walked out of the house to find a young girl sitting in her yard writing. The strange woman walks up to Ann, but Ann still doesn't notice the strange lady standing beside her.  
  
"Got what?" the woman says rather loudly. Ann froze where she was. Slowly she looked over and saw a pair of feet. Her gaze followed the body upwards until she found a found a lady standing with her hips. They locked gazes. The lady looks quite angry, while Ann is amazed, yet scared of this woman towering over her.  
  
"Who are you?" demands the strange lady.  
  
"A-Ann."  
  
"And just what are you doing here?" Ann finally notices her surroundings.  
  
"I-I don't know," Ann timidly replied.  
  
"Where do you live?" asked the strange woman.  
  
"I-In America." The strange lady looks astonished.  
  
"Then how did you get here?"  
  
"I-I really d-don't know."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here until we can get you back home," said the strange lady.  
  
"Thank you," said Ann. "By the way, what's your name?" Ann could recognize her but, well, couldn't believe it.  
  
"Chi-chi," she replied. Ann's eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open. Luckily Chi-Chi didn't notice.  
  
"How about we go inside and get some food. Are you hungry?" asked Chi-chi.  
  
"Yes, a little," Ann admitted. Chi-chi busied herself with putting a lot of food on the table. She motioned for Ann to sit down. Chi-chi went outside to call in her sons.  
  
"Gohan! Goten! Lunch!" she yelled. Before Chi-chi could turn around, two shapes blurred past her and went indoors. Chi-chi just sighed and walked in. Instead of seeing the two sayjins gobbling down the food, she found them staring at Ann, who only blushed and looked away.  
  
"Gohan, Goten, this is Ann. She will be staying with us for the time being. I suggest you start eating Ann, or it will be gone in under a minute. Once these two regain their senses, the food will literally disappear. Ann slowly nodded her head and picked up a little something to munch on. Chi- chi was right. Before Ann blinked, almost one-third the food had disappeared. Ann could only watch as Gohan and Goten's hands grabbed everything in sight and stuff it into their respective mouths. All Ann could do was sit and watch as the food quickly disappeared.  
  
Gohan opened his mouth to compliment his mother, but he ended up burping instead. Chi-chi just rolled her eyes while Goten and Ann burst out laughing. Goten stopped laughing when he realized Ann was also laughing. Noticing she was the only one left laughing, she quickly stifled it. Ann went back to munching on her dinner. Gohan and Goten went back outside and continued to train. Ann however finished her dinner while Chi-chi cleared the table and began to wash the dishes.  
  
Meanwhile, outside . . .  
  
"Gohan, did you notice anything strange about that girl?" asked Goten while dodging his brother's punches.  
  
"Her name's Ann. Yes, I could sense a large radiation coming from her," replied Gohan. Goten powered up a ki attack, while keeping his energy hidden. Gohan came charging in, trying to catch Goten by surprise, but Goten was ready for his brother's attack. Just before Gohan got to the young sayjin, he was hit by a large ki blast that knocked him a ways. As the smoke cleared, he could just see Goten's outline flying at him. Gohan quickly moved out of line of fire and Goten sailed past. Before either of them could move, they sensed a sharp increase in a ki; then it dropped.  
  
Miles away, in the Capsule Corp. building, Trunks sensed the increase in a new ki.  
  
Trunks could tell that the strange ki was near his best friend's house, but he couldn't pinpoint its exact location. Trunks ran to the science wing and got a scouter. He turned the scouter on. Familiar kis came in view his father's, Goten's, Piccolo's, and a couple others. Suddenly a new ki came up. Trunks walked to the window, opened it and flew out. He began to head towards Goten's house, where the ki was located.  
  
Back at the Son house, Ann had no idea what she was doing. Her ki continued to increase and decrease, causing Gohan and Goten to continually glance over at her. Ann had wandered outside by that time. Their never ending glancing irritated Ann to the point of wanting to kill them.  
  
"That's it! The next person to glance at me like that gets a punch in the face," she said to Gohan and Goten. Her statement kept Goten from glancing her way, but Gohan's curiosity about Ann caused him to start glancing at Ann again. That was the last straw. Ann stood up, and walked over to where Gohan and Goten were standing. Goten decided it was safer to back away. He remembered how angry a woman could get, from past experience with his mother. Gohan however, was standing as still as a rock. He too remembered how his mother reacted when she was angry. Without warning, Ann's hand balled up and went flying at Gohan's stomach. He doubled over at impact, while Ann's other hand went flying at Gohan's face. He turned his head, and Ann's hand made contact with his cheek. That made him lean backwards with Ann's foot closed in on his chest. Ann's kick sent Gohan flying backwards through the air. Goten looked on with amazement. Ann happen to look Goten's direction and caught him watching her. Ann started walking slowly towards him. Goten suddenly flew up above Ann's reach. He defiantly noticed something different about her.  
  
"Yo, Goten!" yelled Trunks as soon as he saw Goten fly up. Goten looked over at his friend. Goten started to fly towards Trunks.  
  
"What's up pal?" asked Goten as he and Trunks got closer.  
  
"There's a new ki here somewhere. Kaasan's scouter picked it up," Trunks replied.  
  
"She's here. Kaasan found her writing in our front yard this morning," explained Goten.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah, her names Ann."  
  
"Oh," replied Trunks.  
  
"She's kinda pissed right now, so I suggest we sit on the roof till she cools off." They flew over to the house and sat down. Ann had taken refuge under a tree, writing in her notebook. Shortly, she closed it, looking like she wasn't angry anymore.  
  
"Why was she angry in the first place?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh that. Well, Gohan continued to glance her way after she sorta warned us not to," replied Goten.  
  
"So where is he now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Ann attacked him and he flew backwards. Towards those trees. I think he is still there. Wanna go find him?"  
  
"Sure," said Trunks. He and Goten lifted themselves off the roof and flew towards the forest. They slowed down and started calling Gohan's name. Gohan didn't reply, but he let his ki raise a little to let the boys know he was still alive.  
  
Gohan was sitting on a large rock with his head in his hands. Trunks and Goten landed a few feet away from Gohan.  
  
"Are you ok Gohan?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah. I still can't figure out how she learned to fight like that. I didn't exactly see the hits coming till they landed," he replied. "Besides I decided to remain hidden in here until she cooled off."  
  
"Well, I don't think she'll fight you any more now. Besides, isn't it nearly suppertime? Gohan, can Trunks have dinner with us?" asked Goten.  
  
"Only if Kaasan doesn't mind," replied Gohan. They had just started to walk back when they heard Chi-chi announce dinner. Gohan ran on ahead with Goten and Trunks close behind. When they got home, Trunks got permission to stay for dinner.  
  
"Thanks," he quickly replied. All through dinner, Ann shot daggers with her eyes at Gohan. After dinner, Goten perswaded Chi-chi to let Trunks spend the night. The boys went outside and started to spar together. They hadn't noticed that Ann had followed them outside. After watching for a little while, Ann was feeling restless.  
  
"Can I spar with one of you for a little while?" asked Ann innocently. Goten and Trunks glanced at each other.  
  
"Fine," replied Goten. Trunks flew off to rest while Ann and Goten got ready to spar. Ann made Goten promise not to fly when sparring. He reluctantly agreed not to. Ann got into a fighting stance and waited for Goten to make the first move. Goten lunged at her, expecting to land a punch, but Ann was ready for him. She rolled onto her back and used her feet to send him flying over her. Goten used a handspring to get back on his feet. By then, Ann's foot connected with his cheek. He stumbled, and Ann started punching Goten on the chest, causing him to fall down. Ann backed off long enough to let Goten get to his feet and aim a sidekick at her stomach. Ann grabbed his foot and swung him around many times. When Ann let go of his foot, Goten sailed over to where Trunks was sitting. Unfortunately, Trunks didn't move fast enough and Goten landed on top of him. He shoved Goten off of him. Trunks then went up to Ann and got in a fighting stance. Ann followed suit. Again she waited for her opponent to make the first move. She didn't have to wait very long. Trunks lunged at her obviously hoping to punch her in the stomach. Ann dodged and grabbed Trunks' left arm. She twisted it behind him at a very awkward position so he couldn't get free easily. Trunks tried to hit Ann's face with the back of his head, but because Trunks was a bit taller than her she was able to dodge him easily. She twisted Trunks' arm so that he yelled out in pain. Trunks tried to use his ki to shove her away, but he couldn't seem to be able to raise it enough to shove Ann away. Seeing Trunks struggle to raise his ki was enough to make Ann giggle delightedly.  
  
"No use Trunks," said Ann in his ear. 


	2. Chapter 2 Vegeta's Problem

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this up. It's been undergoing some editing.  
  
Thanks to ElfWarrior6 and Songwind for reviewing my stories. And yes ElfWarrior6, Vegeta is in this story.  
  
Chapter 2: Vegeta's Problem  
  
"What do you mean?!" he yelled, obviously outraged. His head snapped to the side to try and see Ann standing behind him. Ann made sure to keep a firm grip on Trunks as he thrashed around trying to get free.  
  
"I believe I found out how to keep your ki down!" Ann giggled again. With that Trunks stopped trying to raise his ki and stopped thrashing. He seemed angry that he was being beaten by a girl. Subconsciously, Ann lessened the pain in Trunks' arm.  
  
"Fine. You win this time. Let go," said Trunks firmly. Ann let go and quickly backed off a few feet. A moment later, Trunks turned and attempted to punch her in the stomach. She dodged his punch, and slammed her own fist into Trunks' back as he sailed by her, sending him into the ground. Ann then quickly stepped on his back, preventing him from getting up. Both teens could hear Goten start laughing at Trunks' fate. After a while, Ann got off Trunks' back, and pulled him up by the arm. She then turned and walked towards a tree near the house and sat in its shade, plainly enjoying her defeat of the two boys. Sighing, Trunks walked over to where Goten was, rolling on the ground in laughter.  
  
"Man she's good!" said Trunks while plopping on to the grass next to his friend. Goten, red-faced from laughing too hard, struggled to sit up. Trunks' glanced sideways at Goten, sighed, and slapped his forehead in frustration. His mind wandered aimlessly as he thought about Ann and how she was able to defeat him so easily.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Ann! Bedtime! Get in here now!" yelled Chi-chi from the front door. Goten stood up, his face still a little pink, and started to walk over to the house, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Trunks, do you think we should train Ann? She seems to have a lot of potential as a fighter." Goten asked. He looked to his right expecting to see Trunks thinking about his idea, but Trunks wasn't there. "Trunks?" he asked, looking wildly around. He spotted Trunks still sitting on the ground. Walking back, Goten tried to get Trunks' attention.  
  
"Ann, honey, you can sleep in Goten's room. Trunks, you and Goten will be in Gohan's old room," said Chi-chi. The boys and Ann walked down the hall and into their respective rooms. Flicking on the overhead light as she entered the room. Ann kicked off her sneakers, shut the door, and wandered over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and had a good look around. Goten had a large bed, and a wooden desk and chair, some of Gohan's old study books on bookshelves, and a new wooden dresser. Ann lay back on the pillow and placed her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. She thought about her day, wondering how she got here in the first place. Last thing she remembered was writing in her notebook in her room before showing up on the front lawn of the Son house.  
  
Shortly Ann fell asleep, the ceiling light still on. Chi-chi walked by on her way to her own room when she noticed the light was on in Goten's room. Opening the door, she discovered Ann sound asleep. Smiling a little and shaking her head, Chi-chi walked farther down the hall to the closet and pulled out a light blanket. She returned to Goten's room and spread the blanket over Ann. Ann turned onto her side and curled into a little ball under the blanket. As Chi-chi left the room, she turned off the light, shrouding the room in darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Ann was shaken awake by Goten. Trunks was standing slightly behind him. The two boys peered down at Ann as she sleepily rubbed her eyes and stretched. Her blanket lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
"Hey, how would you like to come into town with us?" Goten asked a yawning Ann. She blinked sleepily as she looked up at the two teen boys.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get a little something to eat first," she requested. Goten shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No, we're going to get some food in the city," Trunks explained. Ann shrugged in reply. She, Trunks and Goten walked outside and the boys levitated off the ground a couple inches. Trunks, being a little taller that Ann, grabbed her around the waist from behind. Ann squealed in surprise as they took off, heading for the city.  
  
The cold brisk wind in her face woke Ann up quickly. She shivered slightly and watched the land as it zipped by below them. It took the two guys ten minutes to reach the city limits. They looked for an empty alley to land in. They quickly found one and touched down on the pavement. Trunks released Ann from his grip and the three of them mingled with the busy crowds of West City. They strolled over to the closest restaurant. The sign right inside the door told them to seat themselves. Ann immediately went over to a booth and sat down. Trunks followed and sat next to Ann, leaving the opposite seat to Goten. Presently, one of the waiters came over with three menus. He left them with the three friends and went to help a different table. Ann and the boys looked over the menus and quickly found what they wanted.  
  
After a few minutes, their waiter came back and took their orders. Trunks ordered ten family breakfasts. Each family breakfast enough to fill four people. Goten ordered fifteen family breakfasts, and Ann had a large cinnamon bun and orange juice with no pulp. Their waiter nearly fell over with astonishment as he walked away.  
  
"He must need an aspirin," Ann joked. " Goten, you might want to pull a table over here since you guys got so much food.  
  
"Good point," Goten said. He got up and dragged a nearby table over to the booth where they were sitting. The two boys transferred to the table to tell others that yes, they were using it. They then began to talk in soft whispers so Ann wouldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"So, you think she is a sayain?" asked Goten. He leaned a little towards Trunks so he could hear better.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise she probably wouldn't resister that high in the scouter," replied Trunks. He looked at the teen girl out of the corner of his eye. Ann was sitting with her feet propped up on the opposite bench. She twirled a small section of her hair in her right hand as she stared out the window at the passing traffic.  
  
"How high?" Goten's question brought Trunks's mind back to their conversation.  
  
"About ten thousand," he replied. Goten nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. The two guys continued to talk together, but in slightly louder voices, even after their food came. Ann ignored the boys and quickly ate her breakfast so they wouldn't be waiting forever for her to finish. When they were all satisfied, Trunks paid for the meal and they trooped outside. Ann lagged behind the boys for a while, looking at everything in every window they passed. Trunks and Goten were walking fairly quickly, so Ann kept falling behind unintentionally.  
  
When she looked up from a large clothing store window, she desperately needed new clothes; she realized Trunks and Goten were nowhere in sight. Ann sighed in frustration as she sat down on the sidewalk. She figured the boys would realize she was no longer with them and come looking for her. All she would have to do was wait. Ann tilted her head back until it rested on the warm brick and looked up at the cloudy sky. The weather threatened to start raining on the girl right then and there. Angrily eyeing the sky, Ann wished with all her heart that it wouldn't rain on her yet.  
  
When Trunks looked back over his shoulder, he realized they had lost Ann. He pointed out her absence to Goten.  
  
"Shoot! We lost her. Come on, we have to find her!" Goten said. The two boys backtracked along their path, weaving through out the city. They eventually saw Ann sitting on the sidewalk, under a large window filled with clothes. Her head was back against the building, her eyes closed.  
  
"Ann!" cried Goten, hurrying over to the girl. She opened her eyes and looked around for the voice. She spotted Goten and Trunks walking back to her, Goten in the lead.  
  
"What took ya? I've been sitting here for practically forever!" Ann complained loudly. She stood up and turned to face the guys.  
  
"Sorry," they muttered pathetically, sweat drops forming on the backs of their heads. Ann followed them, trying not to look in any one window for too long. They were careful enough to walk slower so Ann could easily keep up. After the three teens seemed positive they had walked down every street in the city, Ann, Goten, and Trunks decided to head home. They slipped into a nearby deserted alley. Trunks grabbed Ann around the waist and started towards the Son house with Goten not far behind. Not long after they took off, it started to pour. The rain fell hard, drenching the three of them in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Let's go to my house, it's closer!" yelled Trunks over the noise from the thunder.  
  
"Ok!" Goten yelled back. The boys changed direction and flew towards Capsule Corp. Their clothes dripped excess water on the ground as they forced their way in the front door. They stood there for a moment before Trunks took charge and led them upstairs to dry off and change.  
  
"There's a bathroom in this room, Ann. Go ahead and use it to dry off," said Trunks. He and Goten disappeared into Trunks' room, leaving Ann standing in the hallway. A puddle formed at her feet as her clothes and hair drip-dried.  
  
"But I don't have any dry clothes!" Ann yelled at the closed door.  
  
"Who said that?" asked someone behind Ann. Ann turned see Trunks' Kaasan, Bulma, walking down the hall towards her.  
  
"I did. All my clothes are in my house in America. I arrived rather unexpectedly," explained Ann. "And the clothes I have now are wet since it started raining while Trunks, Goten, and I were outside exploring the city." Bulma looked at the girl in confusion. She looked down at the floor for a moment and saw her carpet getting wet.  
  
"Go into the bathroom and wait while I get you some dry things. And don't come out until then," Bulma commanded, shooing the girl into the room. She turned on her heels and disappeared into another room. Ann walked into the bathroom to wait for Bulma to return. Bulma returned with one of Trunks' black tank tops, a pair of his old black cargo pants and some fresh underthings as well. Bulma handed Ann the clean clothes and stepped out so she could change privately. Ann quickly slipped out of the wet clothes and into the new ones. They fit snugly on her. She opened the door to find Bulma sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. As soon as Ann stepped out, Bulma took the wet clothes and went to put them in the dryer. Ann sat cross- legged on the bed and watched the rainfall outside her window.  
  
There was a soft knock on Ann's door, and Trunks and Goten came in. They walked over to the bed and sat cross-legged on ether side of her.  
  
"Hey, you guys look like twins, except for the hair!" exclaimed Goten after a moment.  
  
"Shut up, Goten," Trunks said, rolling her eyes at his best friend. "Hey, Ann, would you like to spar with us for a little while?" he asked.  
  
"What, in this weather? Are you kidding!?"  
  
"We have a special room, covered of course, that we could use," he quickly explained. She shrugged and they all got up off the bed. Trunks led the way downstairs to where the room was. Ann was amazed at the size of the room she found herself in. In the corner, there were a couple of smaller rooms. Trunks saw Ann gazing at the other rooms.  
  
"Those are the gravity rooms. They increase the Earth's gravitational pull so you can train with more resistance. Then when you move at normal gravity, you're faster," explained Trunks, "Why don't you sit out for the first round, Goten. I'll spar with Ann first." Goten nodded, flew to the edge of the room, where he sat down on the floor, patiently waiting.  
  
Ann and Trunks bowed slightly to each other out of respect and got into fighting stances. They each waited for the other person to make the first move. Ann's eyes narrowed as she thought about her move. Suddenly Ann lunged at Trunks, ready to punch him square in the chest. Trunks easily dodged Ann's punch. He kicked her in the back right between the shoulder blades, sending her flying towards the wall. Ann used a handspring to get to her feet. She turned around only to find a moderate sized ki blast coming towards her. She crossed her arms across her face when the blast was only two feet form her. The ki blast pushed her back a little ways before she was dive to the side and let the ki blast sail on by her. The wall behind her absorbed it. Trunks flew towards Ann, ready to punch her in the face, but Ann grabbed his wrist and put Trunks in a strong full nelson. Trunks struggled to free his hands and arms from Ann's grip.  
  
While Trunks was fighting to get free, Vegeta walked in intending to use the gravity rooms. Vegeta looked at his son fighting something. Just a little ways away, he saw Kakarott's younger brat sitting on the ground. Curious as to what was happening, Vegeta stopped where he was.  
  
"What's going on, boy?" asked Vegeta, crossing his arms. Trunks stopped struggling as he looked up at his father. Goten looked toward Vegeta as well.  
  
"Sparring," answered Trunks. He thought it was kind of obvious. Ann looked at Vegeta from behind Trunks. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the sight of her head.  
  
"Who's that?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"My name's Ann," she replied. She let go of Trunks and stepped out from behind him so Vegeta could see her better.  
  
"What's she doing here, boy?"  
  
"Sparring with me and Goten," Trunks stated simply. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That weakling?" This caused Ann to feel very angry. She had proven herself nearly equal to Trunks and Goten earlier. Her ki began to dramatically rise. The three guys stared at her with surprise written all over their faces.  
  
"What did you call me?" Ann growled.  
  
"A weakling," Vegeta answered with a smirk now on his face.  
  
"Well then, since you said that, would you mind if you got your royal ass kicked, Vegeta?" inquired Ann.  
  
"How did you know my name, girl?" Ann allowed a small smile to creep over her face.  
  
"A little birdie told me," she joked. Her gaze was remained lethal looking despite the small joke. Vegeta quickly powered up a weak ki blast, strong enough to kill a human, and sent it at Ann. She somehow managed to deflect it and lunged at a very surprised Vegeta. When she got close enough, she threw a strong punch at his chest. Vegeta stumbled back a little, but immediately regained his composure and he threw his own punch at Ann, but she blocked it and kicked Vegeta in a very painful spot. His face turned blue for a couple seconds before he doubled over and fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Ann smirked at Vegeta's fate.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Goten, staring at Vegeta. Ann looked over her shoulder at Goten.  
  
"You heard him; he called me a weakling."  
  
"That doesn't exactly mean you should hit him where you did."  
  
"True. Guess my ego, anger, and pride in who I am blinded me for a moment there," Ann said apologetically. "What's done is done. I can't change what I did." She shrugged. "How about you two spar now, I'll sit this one out," she said. Ann walked over to the opposite side of the room from Vegeta while Trunks and Goten began to spar together.  
  
As the boys spared, Vegeta slowly recovered from his little fight with Ann. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position on the floor. He sat there glaring at Ann furiously. How dare she do that to him, the prince of all Sayains? 


	3. Chapter 3 Jurori

Chapter 3: Jurori

Vegeta stood up, still wincing a little. He noticed her attention was not on the boys' fight, but rather on him. She seemed to be trying to decide weather or not he needed more of a lesson. As 'punishment' for calling her a weakling, he had received a punch on the chest and a kick between his legs. He slowly continued on to where the gravity rooms. Vegeta set the controls at 150-gs and quickly stepped in to meet his hologram partners.

Once Vegeta had entered the gravity rooms, Ann shifted her gaze to roughly where the boys were. They were moving to fast for a normal human to see, but Ann swore she could sense where they were. She was not entirely sure how she knew where they were.

Suddenly, someone slammed into the wall next to Ann. Startled, she looked over to where he was sitting. The purple-hared hybrid was badly singed, and his clothes were ripped in numerous places. Goten was hovering above the middle of the room, his hair was golden-yellow, and his hands together in an open clamshell position. He had just finished the Kamehameha, his father's favorite attack. He landed and powered down so his hair fell in to place and changed to black. Walking over to the two teens, Goten pulled Trunks to his feet. They shared an almost evil grin, one that scared Ann a little. They each grabbed one of Ann's arms, dragged her to her feet and over to the middle of the room.

"Ann, both of us are going to fight you at the same time to see how you handle it," said Trunks. She nodded to show that she understood, and positioned herself in a fighting stance. The boys flew at her from opposite sides, each trying to punch Ann in the side. She leaped back to avoid being sandwiched. Trunks and Goten then flew at Ann, side-by-side, and began throwing kicks and punches her. For the most part, she blocked their attacks. She was also grateful they didn't use ki blasts. More often than not, one of the boys managed to catch her by surprise and hit her. Whenever Ann got punched or kicked, she got angrier. As she got angrier, her ki rose slightly, much to the boys' pleasure.

They had purposely staged this fight to see just how strong Ann was. Then to their surprise, Ann leapt in to the air. Hovering near the ceiling, she launched an enormous ball of energy at her opponents. They covered their faces with their arms as the blast completely surrounded them. When the blast subsided, Trunks and Goten were on the floor, on their backs, covered in singe marks. They looked up at Ann, still hovering in the air. She started to descend to the ground, when she had fainted a few feet from the floor. Trunks and Goten quickly pushed their sore bodies off the floor and over to where Ann lay. Trunks carefully picked Ann up and carried her inside. They brought her up to the room next to Trunks' and laid her on the bed. They sat on either side of Ann and watched her sleep. The rain had slowed to a light sprinkle while they were training.

"Trunks, now that the rain has slowed, I better get home. Kaasan has probably found a gray hair from worry," said Goten after a little while. He looked out the window at the dark sky and sighed.

Trunks nodded. "I'd see you to the door or something, but I better stay here just incase."

"Let me know how she is when she wakes up will ya?" Goten requested, walking to the door to the room.

"Sure," the purple haired teen replied looking up at his friend.

Goten slipped out of the room and down to the front door. Once out side, he took off and flew at top speed towards home. Just as he landed, Chi-chi came running outside.

"Where's Ann?" asked Chi-chi.

"I left her at Capsule Corp. Kaasan," he replied.

"Why?"

"We were sparing when she passed out. Trunks and I thought it was better to leave her there until she woke up." Goten went into his room, leaving behind a confused Chi-chi.

Jurori walked down the street to her friend's house. Her hands were clasped behind her head to keep the warm breeze from blowing her blond hair in her face. The hot summer sun beat down on Jurori, causing her to quicken her pace. She was on her way to see her friend, and to read more of her friend's story. Nearly a week ago, Ann started a new story and got Jurori hooked in it.

She walked up to the front door of Ann's house and jabbed at the bell. Shortly, Ann's mother answered.

"Could I see Ann?" Jurori asked politely.

"Sure, she's up in her room at the moment," Ann's mother replied. Jurori stepped in and leapt up the stairs to Ann's room. She knocked lightly on the door. When there was no answer, she knocked again, a little harder.

"Ann?" Jurori called, opening the door. Inside, Jurori saw a strange phenomenon. It looked like Ann's entire bed was engulfed in a time warp. Jurori's eyes widened in surprise. She was about to back out of the room when something shot out of the warp and hit her on the head; she blacked out instantly. Her body then floated into the warp.

Back at Capsule Corp. . . .

Ann stirred, realizing she was no longer in the large training room, but now on a bed inside Capsule Corp. She looked around and saw Trunks sitting in a chair next to her bed, dozing. Ann sat up, somewhat slowly, and the bed creaked noisily. Trunks' eyes flew open.

"What happened? Where's Goten?" asked Ann.

"He had to go home. You fainted in the middle of our fight," explained Trunks. "I'm not surprised, especially when you launched those huge Ki blasts at us from the air."

"What do you mean? I don't remember most of the fight, only standing on the ground with you and Goten bombarding me with kicks and punches," said a very confused Ann.

Trunks stared at her with amazement.

"Y-you mean you don't remember flying or pelting us with that huge ki blast!"

"No." Ann cocked her head to the side as she studied Trunks' face.

"Trunks! Dinner time!" yelled Bulma from downstairs.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'll explain to Kaasan why you're here," said Trunks grabbing a hold of Ann's wrist and pulled her downstairs to the dining room. When they got there, Trunks told his mother why Ann was going to remain at Capsule Corp. for a few days. They then sat down and began to eat. Vegeta and Trunks were scarfing down the food as fast as they could.

Just as the two sayains were helping themselves to another plateful of food, the doorbell rang. Bulma got up to answer it. Ann stared curiously at the door leading to the front hall. Shortly, Bulma came back leading a blond-headed teen. The girl looked shyly down at the floor as she entered the room.

Ann recognized the teen and leapt to her feet. "Jurori!" The blond hared teen looked up through her bangs at Ann.

"Ann?" Jurori asked focusing on her friend.

"That's me! What are you doing here?" Ann asked, leading Jurori over to the table. Trunks got up and pulled a new chair into the kitchen from the neighboring room for Jurori to sit on.

"Thanks," she murmured to Trunks, not really realizing who he was. Instead Jurori only talked to Ann. "I was going to visit you at your house. Your mother let me in and I went up to your room to talk to you, but you weren't there. The bed was trapped in some kind of warp thingy. The next thing I knew, I was standing out side the door," Jurori explained.

"Huh, that's weird. I ended up outside the Son house," Ann said. Jurori looked at her curiously.

"Whose house?"

"The Son house." Ann gave her friend a funny look. "Ya know, where Goku, Goten and Chi-chi live?" Jurori finally looked around her.

"eep! Are we really in the Dragonball Z world!" Jurori cried when she saw Goten and the entire Briefs family looking curiously at her.

"Ya got that right," Ann replied placing her elbow on the edge of the table. "What are you guys staring at? Get back to eating!" she cried at the gawking guys. "Are you hungry, Jurori?"

"Not really, I ate before walking to your house," she replied, staring as the guys inhaled the food.

"Then how about we go upstairs? We can share the room I'm in!"

"Ok." Jurori followed Ann up the stairs, pelting out question after question. Ann tried to answer them the best she could.

"How did this happen?"

"Not sure. It surprised me at the same time."

"Were those guys back there in the kitchen really the characters from Dragonball Z?"

"Yes. That was them."

"Then this place really does exist?" Ann sighed. She opened the door to her room and stepped back to allow Jurori to enter first.

"Yes, it does exist. At least as far as I can tell."

"Geese, How much weirder can this get?" Ann ignored this last question, figuring Jurori was just mumbling to herself.

They sat on opposite beds, Jurori still mumbling to herself. Ann on the other hand decided to get some rest. She climbed under the covers and stared out the window; she was lucky, in her opinion, to get the bed closer to the large window. She could easily see the stars come out until she fell asleep. Jurori eventually fell back on her bed and fell asleep in a state of shock.

Meanwhile downstairs, Trunks and Goten were pleading with their mothers, Goten on the phone with Chi-chi, so Goten could spend the night at Capsule Corp.

The two boys went to bed an hour later. Trunks decided to pop his head in the girls' room to say good night, but stopped at the sight of them lying on their beds, sound asleep. The moonlight fell across Ann's face, illuminating her features. Trunks quietly whispered goodnight to the two girls and backed out. He quietly shut the door and followed Goten down the hall and into his own room. The two Sayain hybrids sat on their respective beds and talked for a while.

The next morning, Ann suddenly woke up for no reason. She tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep, but it proved useless. Trying not to wake up Jurori, Ann got up off her bed and slipped out of their room. She tiptoed downstairs and into the living room, where she flicked on the television and tried to find something decent to watch. After channel surfing for ten minutes, she turned it off, quite disappointed.

Ann went back up to her room where she saw her friend still blissfully sleeping. She walked over to the window and threw open the shutters. Ann looked back at Jurori. How she was able to still be asleep just confused Ann. Shaking her head, she went out onto the balcony. A light breeze ruffled her hair as she closed the window mostly shut behind her. Subconsciously, she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She thought about her fight with the two boys yesterday, trying to remember exactly what happened. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Trunks land on the balcony behind her.

Trunks reached out a hand and placed it on Ann's left shoulder. She quickly turned around only to find Trunks standing next to her. She smiled warily at him before she turned back to the rest of the world.

"You hungry?" asked Trunks, cocking his head to the side in a curious way.

"No, not really," came her reply. Trunks shrugged and left, returning to his own balcony. He walked back in his room, past a still sleeping Goten, intending to get some food into his stomach before it woke everyone else up. When he got to the kitchen, he pulled open the door to the fridge and stuck his head inside, searching for something good to eat. He eventually found some leftovers from last night's dinner, ate it and went back upstairs to bed. He soon fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, Ann had given up trying to remember her fight with Trunks and Goten. She put the thought in the back of her brain for a while. Ann hoped that something sometime would jog her memory. She sighed, walked back in her room and sat on her bed, frustrated that she couldn't remember what had happened.

She must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing Ann knew was opening her eyes and seeing a pair of big blue eyes staring at her. She yelped and scooted to the other side of the bed.

Jurori opened her eyes, blinking a couple times. She looked around the room, trying to figure out what had caused her to wake. It took her a moment to realize she was not at home in her own bed, but really in Capsule Corp. Man, that was a really good dream I had going there too, she thought to herself.

The little girl, on the other hand, remained where she was, next to Ann's bed. Once Ann had calmed down some, she introduced herself.

"Hi. My name's Bra. What's your?" she said cutely to both girls.

"Ann."

"Jurori."

"Why are you here?" Bra asked sitting on the bed next to Ann.

"Apparently I fainted during a sparring session with your brother, Trunks, and Goten," Ann replied. "I guess it was just too risky to bring me back to Goten's house."

"What about you, Ju-ju-" Bra was struggling to say Jurori's name.

"Just call me Jo-chan," Jurori told Bra. The young girl nodded happily. "As for myself, I was visiting my friend Ann at her house, and the next thing I knew, I was outside Capsule Corp."

"How long are you staying?" Bra asked, "And how did you know that Trunks is my brother?"

"I'm not really sure how long we're staying. As for knowing Trunks is your brother, that was just a lucky guess," Ann partially lied. True she knew a lot about everyone, but nobody, except Jurori, knew that.

"Wanna play with me?" Ann looked quizzically at her friend. Jurori shrugged in reply.

"I guess," Ann said. Bra led her and Jurori by the hand downstairs to where her dolls were already set up as a small table.

"You guys sit here," said Bra pointing towards the floor. Ann and Jurori silently sat in their designated spots and let Bra finish setting up for a pretend tea party. After all the dolls and stuffed animals were in place, Bra sat herself down in front of the two teen girls.

"Ann, you'll be Mrs. Shoder, Jo-chan you'll be Ann's cousin, Mrs. Pandowski, and I will be Mrs. Pennyfeather," said Bra while handing Juroir a pretend teacup.

She took it and pretended to sip a little tea. Ann picked up a pretend roll and munched happily on it. The three of them had a regular party.

Meanwhile, back up stairs……

Trunks awoke a second time to hear the soft pitter-patter of a few pairs of feet go down the stairs.

'Probably just Kaasan and Tousan,' he thought to himself, turning over so he was lying on his back. He stretched without getting out of bed. He placed his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling.

'If Tousan's really up, I'd better stay out of his way for a while, other wise he's gonna make me train in the gravity rooms again,' thought Trunks. He forced his weary body out form the warm bed, took a quick shower, and pulled on some clean clothes. The clothes looked just like the ones he had on yesterday, except they were all in one piece. Trunks then left his room and walked downstairs. As he neared the living room, he heard three voices talking quietly.

"I simply love your dress Mrs. Pennyfeather! Where did you find it?" said one voice.

"Yes, dear Pennyfeather, do tell us where you got that lovely dress," said another voice.

"Do you really like it? I can't remember where I got it, but it was on sale." Trunks poked his head through the door to find his baby sister, Bra, Ann, and Jurori sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room having a tea party with all of Bra's stuffed animals. The corners of his mouth curved upward into a smile at the thought of catching his father doing the same thing a couple days before Ann had arrived.

The three of them were so absorbed in their tea party that they didn't notice Trunks walk in or see him plop onto the couch next to them. They finally realized he was lying on the couch next to them, when he asked him a question.

"May I join you, or is this for ladies only?" Trunks asked, teasing them a little. This made Ann and Jurori laugh and Bra's face light up.

"Really?" she asked her brother.

"Sure, why not. Scoot over Ann," he said, rolling off the couch and landing between Ann and Jurori.

"Your name shall be Mr. Pallen. Ann is Mrs. Shoder, Jo-chan is Mrs. Pandowski, and I'm Mrs. Pennyfeather," said Bra while handing Trunks an invisible cup of tea. He accepted it and pretended to drain it in one gulp. They continued their tea party until the phone rang. Trunks leapt up and answered it.

"Hello?" said Trunks into the phone.

"Hey Trunks. Is Ann all right?" asked Goten.

"Yeah. The amazing thing is that she said she doesn't remember any of our fight from yesterday," replied Trunks.

"Huh. Well that's weird."

"Say, how about you come over Goten."

"Ok, after Kaasan wakes up."

"Why after?"

"She'll freak out if I'm not in the house when she wakes up."

"So leave her a note explaining why you're gone."

"Ya know, that's a good idea. Ok, I'll be right over." With that, Goten hung up, scribbled a short not to Chi-chi and took off for Capsule Corp.

Trunks hung up the phone and went back to where Bra and Ann were sitting.

"Who was that Trunks?" asked Ann. Jurori looked over curiously as Trunks.

"Goten. He's on his way over right now," he replied, sitting back down between Jurori and Ann. They continued the tea party until the doorbell rang. Bra jumped up immediately and ran to the door. She pulled it open to find Goten standing there.

"Is Trunks here?" he asked Bra.

"Yup. Follow me." Bra led Goten to the living room where Jurori, Ann, Trunks, and all of Bra's stuffed animals were. Trunks stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Wanna spar Goten?" asked Trunks.

"Ok." They started to head outside when a simple question came from Ann's mouth.

"Mind if we come with you?" Ann and Jurori looked hopefully up at Trunks and Goten. The two boys shared a glance. Goten shrugged, leaving it up to Trunks.


	4. Chapter 4 Flying

Chapter 4: Flying

"Hey, what about our tea party?" wined Bra.

"We'll finish it a bit later, I promise ok?" said Jurori. Bra nodded happily at the promise of continuing later.

"So mind if we come with you two?" Ann directed at Trunks and Goten.

Once outside, Ann and Jurori sat with their backs against the Capsule Corp. wall, just watching the boys spar. As the two boys sparred, they talked about Jurori and Ann.

"Hey Goten?" asked Trunks, dodging one of Goten's punches.

"Yeah?" Goten replied, throwing a series of punches and ki blasts at his friend.

"What do you say we teach the girls everything we know? You know, like flying and fighting." Trunks charged a large blast and sent it flying at Goten.

"I guess. Who will teach who what?"

"How about we let them decide?" asked Trunks, dodging a ki blast from Goten.

"When will we ask them?"

"Hmm, let's ask after our sparring session."

"Ok."

Trunks rolled his eyes, exploded into super sayain, and flew Goten. Smirking, Goten powered up to super sayain as well and prepared for Trunks's attack.

Ann and Jurori made sure they staid out of the boys' way by staying next to Capsule Corp. They had trouble watching the boys spar, especially when the two of them were moving faster than the naked eye could see. Eventually Trunks and Goten called the match to a halt. They were both breathing heavily, and they were covered in bruises and singe marks. Trunks and Goten powered down and sank back down to the ground. The two of them went back inside to take quick showers.

Jurori got up and walked back to the building. She turned to talk to Ann, and realized her friend wasn't following her indoors. She walked back out and stood in the door frame, watching her friend.

Ann on the other hand had got up and walked to the middle of the yard. She really wanted to fly like the boys, so she decided to try to teach herself. She sat on the grass cross legged and raked her memory for any information that would prove useful. She remembered the episode when Gohan began to teach Videl to fly. First, he said something like 'listen and feel your way through your self until you feel a pull in your stomach. Then bring it out.'

Ann placed her hands in her lap and relaxed. A few minutes later, a fair sized energy ball appeared in between her hands. To her it looked to be about the same size Videl's was in the beginning. Ann decided she could learn to fly if she put her mind to it. She stood and concentrated. At the same time, she watched her feet. Then, oh so slowly, she began to rise shakily into the air a dozen feet.

"How did you do that?" cried Jurori from the door frame. Ann looked over at her best friend, falling back to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt! Why did you go and break my concentration like that?" Ann complained, standing up.

"You started floating in the air! How did you do that?"

"I just tried. That's all."

"Show me!" Jurori pleaded.

"Ok," Ann agreed. She motioned for Jurori to come over. "Sit on the ground," she requested. The two girls sat facing each other, their legs crossed.

"All right now. Do you remember the episode where Gohan taught Videl to fly?" Ann asked placing her hands on her knees.

"Of course! That episode was so funny watching Goten hop around trying to fly!" Jurori said, her eyes misting over.

"Alright. Then you know how he taught Videl," Ann said. Jurori nodded. "Think about concentrating a ki ball in your hands," Ann instructed. Before Jurori could start, Ann called her energy ball back as demonstration. Jurori looked down at her own hands and concentrated. After a moment, a ki ball appeared, just the same size as Ann's ki ball.

"Good," exclaimed Ann letting her ki ball dissipate. She stood up, and then helped Jurori up as well. "Now, hovering in the air. Just imagine you're high above the ground. Concentrate on getting up there, "Ann continued.

Jurori closed her eyes and tilted her head up a little. She concentrated on flying, feeling her body become lighter. Opening her eyes, Jurori focused on the ceiling.

Ann watched as her best friend lifted off the ground and slowly drifted upward. Smiling, Ann followed Jurori into the air, her flight not as shaky as before.

"Awesome! You did it, Jurori," Ann said when she reached her friend's height. Jurori looked over at her friend and almost lost her concentration, dropping a couple of feet. Ann laughed and began to move towards the wall of Capsule Corp.

After a few minutes of perfecting their flying, Jurori and Ann landed, slightly worn out from the use of energy. Not long after they had landed and caught their breath, Trunks and Goten walked outside and over to the two girls. Jurori and Ann stood as the boys got closer to them.

"Ann, Jurori, do you want to come with me and Trunks back to my house?" asked Goten. Jurori glanced over at her friend, who smirked back at her. Ann shrugged her shoulders and turned to face the two guys.

"We'd love to," replied Ann. Trunks grabbed Ann's waist from behind while Goten grabbed Jurori's waist from behind as well and they blasted off towards the Son house. Sure, the two girls were just learning how to fly themselves, but they knew there was no way they could match Trunks and Goten's speeds quite yet.

The four of them silently flew to Goten's house. As soon as they landed had, Chi-chi came running out to scold Goten about leaving without her permission. Ann, Jurori, and Trunks just stood in the background, watching as their friend cowered before Chi-Chi. After what seemed to be forever, she turned to the other three and calmly said hello.

"I'm glad you're safe, Ann. You had me worried these past few days!" Chi-chi exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that," muttered Ann.

Chi-chi then realized there was a strange girl standing by Trunks and Ann.

Pointing, Chi-chi asked, "Who's that?" Goten gave a small laugh, placing his hand behind his head.

"That's Jurori, Kasaan," Goten replied chuckling a little.

Rounding on her second some, Chi-chi demanded, "Is she your girlfriend?" Before Goten could answer, Chi-chi broke down sobbing. Burying her face in her hands, she muttered, "Why don't you tell me these things? Doesn't a mother deserve to know if her little boy has a girlfriend?"

"Kasaan! She's not my girlfriend! Jurori just showed up at Capsule Corp. earlier! She's friends with Ann!" Goten said, his voice rising uncontrollably. His ki rose with it. Sensing Goten's temper was about to blow, Ann butted into the conversation.

"It's true, Chi-chi-san. Neither Goten nor Trunks knew Jurori until she got to Capsule Corp.," Ann said. She walked up to Chi-chi and placed a reassuring hand on the older woman's shoulder. Chi-chi looked up at Ann.

"All right," Chi-chi sighed. She turned and walked back to the house.

"Well, that went well," Jurori said. An anime-style sweat drop appeared on the side of her head.

"How would you like to learn to fly and fight like us?" asked Trunks, looking over at the two girls.

"Ok," said Ann suppressing a smile. Jurori just blinked in response.

'Those two are going to be so surprised to learn that we can fly and fight. Not on their level though,' Jurori thought, smiling inwardly.

"All right. Let's go to a large field that's near by," suggested Goten. The other three nodded.

"Good idea. We're going to need all the space we can get," Trunks commented. He and Goten led the way through the long grass and a forest.

"This'll be fun, ne?" asked Jurori quietly in Ann's ear. Ann grinned and nodded.

"Sure will be!" Ann whispered back.

Once they got to the field, Jurori asked, "Are you both going to teach us, or are we to have separate teachers?" Both she and Ann looked curiously at the boys.

"Good question," replied Goten, scratching his head.

"It's up to you guys," Trunks told them. Grinning, Jurori grabbed Ann's wrist and hauled her off a few dozen feet. They conversed quietly together.

"What do you think they'll choose? Group or separate?" Goten asked, gazing at the two girls in the distance.

"I dunno. We'll have to be ready for either decision. If they do choose separate, they'll have to decide who gets who as a teacher," Trunks said, crossing his arms. He cocked his head and waited for Jurori and Ann to return.

After much discussing the matter, Ann and Jurori walked back to where Trunks and Goten stood waiting. The girls stopped three feet from the two guys. Ann crossed her arms while Jurori placed her fists on her hips.

"We've decided. We want separate teachers," Jurori announced. Trunks and Goten looked mildly surprised.

"Have you decided who will be with who?" Goten asked.

"Yup. I'll be with you, Goten, and Ann will go with Trunks," Jurori said walking over to stand next to Goten.

"Ok then," Trunks said. He stepped up to Ann. "We'll go to the other side of the field," he added.

"Why?" Ann asked.

"So the enemy won't see what I'm teaching you," Trunks replied. He grabbed Ann's waist and leapt into the air.

"But, Trunks, Jurori and Goten aren't the enemy. They're our friends," Ann said when they had landed a couple moments later. She scanned the land; she could just barely see Jurori and Goten from there.

"What ever. We'll start with the basics," Trunks said. He held up a hand, palm up, and called up a ki ball the size of a softball. "Try to create a ki ball this size, Ann," he added, looking over at her.

"That's easy," Ann replied, conjuring a ki ball of her own in her left hand. She looked at Trunks; he had a surprised look on his face.

"When did you learn to do that?" he asked, letting his ki ball dissipate.

"At Capsule Corp. You and Goten were getting showers at the time."

"O-oh. In that case, I'll teach you to fly." Ann smirked as she listened to Trunks explain the basics to flying.

On the other side of the field...

Jurori watched Trunks carry Ann to the other side of the field. She smiled then looked at Goten expectantly.

"Care to learn to fly first?" Goten asked.

"Sure," Jurori replied, her hands still on her hips.

"Ok. The first thing you need to know how to do is to control your ki. Let me see you create a ki ball." Jurori brought her hands together in front of her, about chest high, and concentrated on her hands. Shortly a ball appeared growing in size until it was about the size of a small beach ball. Jurori looked back up at Goten and laughed when she saw the look on Goten's face. His jaw hung open a few inches and his eyes wide in surprise.

"Ok. Next step is to visualize your self hovering in the air," Goten explained, hovering in the air a few feet off the ground in demonstration.

Meanwhile...

"Ok Ann, see if you can fly up here," called Trunks, hovering ten feet above her.

"All fight." Ann barely had to concentrate when she flew up past him at incredible speeds. She stopped only when she had reached the clouds high in the sky.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Trunks yelled as he looked around.

"Looking for me?" Ann yelled down at him. Trunks looked up with a look of surprise plastered on his face. He flew up towards Ann who only flew higher. As he got closer, she zipped away from him. She spotted Jurori a few yards from her. Ann flew over and the two girls led Trunks and Goten on a wild goose chase. The boys didn't bother to go faster and over take Ann and Jurori, because they were having fun just chasing them all over the place. Eventually Ann and Jurori stopped in mid air and the boys caught up with them.

"You got the hang of that pretty fast, Ann," Trunks commented.

"You too Jurori," Goten added.

"Thanks. We actually taught ourselves the basics while you two took showers earlier," explained Jurori. Goten and Trunks almost fell out of the air in surprise.

"Did you want to learn how to fight?" asked Goten, one eyebrow raising an inch.

"Already know how." Both Trunks' and Goten's jaws dropped.

"I'm a black belt in karate," Ann quickly explained.

"I'm only a brown belt though, but proud of it!" Jurori added, placing her hands on her hips.

"O-oh," the boys said simultaneously.

"The only tiny problem is that we're no where near as fast as you two are," Jurori said.

"Well we've trained under multiple forces of gravity and you haven't yet," said Trunks.

"Yeah. All the way up to about 150 times gravity," said Ann carelessly.

"WHAT! How did you know?" yelled Trunks.

"Oops. Well we might as well confess," said Ann, sinking towards the earth. Jurori quickly followed.

"You'd better," said Trunks as he and Goten sank also.

* * *

A/N: For those who have read this…I'm updating the chapter and the next (chapter 5) so please bear with me! 

I know I haven't updated in practically for ever…my internet supporter has been a little strange lately, and denying me my internet. --;

Again, please be patient with me!


	5. Chapter 5 Enemies

Chapter 5: Enemies

Quite some later…

"You mean to tell us that we are the stars of your favorite anime show!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Yup," said Ann.

"That kind of makes me feel like we're not real people," said Goten.

"Course you are. You're sitting right here in front of us, aren't you?" said Jurori.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Goten muttered.

"So why are you here?" asked Trunks, leaning back on his hands.

"I really don't know. I was in my room writing when I suddenly appeared in front of Goten's house, where Chi-chi found me," Ann said. She was very confused herself.

"I went to visit Ann. I got caught in some weird temporal anomaly-thing in Ann's room," Jurori added.

"Perhaps I was sent here for a good reason. Now all I have to do is find out why, then maybe I can go home," Ann said. "Not that I don't like it here with you guys," she hastily added at the sight of hurt on their faces. Jurori nodded in agreement

"Well, until then, how about you train with us," Goten suggested.

"Will we be using the gravity rooms?" Ann asked nervously.

"Maybe after you get used to flying and fighting out here. And when you do start to use them, you'll start off with two times gravity and work your way up over 100 times gravity," said Trunks.

"Oh boy," Ann muttered to herself.

"What?" Goten asked.

"Nothing Goten, Just muttering to my self. I have a habit of doing that," replied Ann. He nodded to show he understood.

"Dinner!" Chi-chi called from off in the distance.

The four teens quickly flew back to the Son house and the guys began to shovel down the food. Ann and Jurori filled their plates to the brim before the food vanished.

After dinner, the four teens trooped back outside. Trunks lead Ann back to the field they were in earlier to train. Jurori and Goten opted to stay closer to the house.

For the next few days, the four teens trained as teacher and student at the Son house.

"Not bad Jurori," commented Goten during a training session. "At least for a human," he added with a smirk.

"Shut up! So I'm not a sayain, that doesn't mean I'm as pathetic a fighter as Hurcule!" Jurori retorted. She threw a punch at Goten's face. He caught it in his left hand.

Just then, a huge chi blast slammed into the two teens. When the smoke cleared, Goten could be seen shielding Jurori from the blunt of the force.

"Those two," Goten said, shaching his head. "Their fights keep getting fiercer as time goes on."

"Tell me about it," Jurori said. She looked over at her best friend. Ann was really beating up on Trunks.

"It almost seems like he's still holding back. Look, he still hasn't gone super," Goten laughed.

"So why doesn't he?" asked Jurori.

"Not sure," replied Goten turning back to Trunks and Ann. "Please try to remember we're over here!" he shouted at Trunks.

"Sorry!" Trunks replied, throwing a blast towards Ann. She blocked it, vanished, and reappeared behind Trunks, a chi blast already formed in her hands.

Goten smirked and turned back to Jurori. "How about we take a short break and get something to eat?" he asked, his stomach growling loudly. Jurori laughed and the two teens headed back to the Son house.

Then, one day after a rather taxing spar, Ann fell back onto the soft ground, panting heavily. She placed her hands on the ground behind her, staring up at the clouds. Trunks landed and fell next to Ann. Jurori and Goten landed a few feet away. Ann leaned against Trunks and closed her eyes. The four teens enjoyed the cool breeze blowing when it started to rain lightly. They called it quits to sparring for the rest of the day and went inside. Chi-chi was in the kitchen when the four of them walked in, slightly wet.

Suddenly the teens' stomachs growled loudly, the four of them uttered short laughs.

"Hey Kaasan, when's dinner?" asked Goten hungrily.

"About an hour from now," Chi-chi said, getting the supplies out of the cupboard. "By the way, have any of you seen Goku?" she added, turning halfway to look at the teens.

"He's probably just napping upstairs," supplied Trunks. Chi-chi shrugged, turned around, and began preparing a feast. Ann lead the boys to the living room where the sat to wait. Trunks and Goten had landed on the chairs, Jurori laying on the couch and Ann happily sat herself opposite the window, on the floor. Ann stared out the window, completely forgetting where she was.

After a short time, Ann fell asleep, leaning up against the wall and a bookcase. Both Trunks and Goten had fallen asleep in their chairs too. Jurori had just nodded off when Chi-chi came in, intending to tell them to come eat, but stopped when she saw all four of them asleep. She left for a moment and came back with four blankets. Chi-chi covered each of them, tucking the blankets around Ann and Jurori, and went to put the food in the fridge for later.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

_A couple of pods hurtled along their programmed course. Both pods contained human-like people, with small differences. In one pod, there was a woman in suspended sleep. Suddenly, a furry object twitched ever so slightly. The two pods continued to hurtle towards their destination, planet Earth._

Ann woke up with a startled yell. It took a moment to remember where she was. Her blanket lay forgotten beside her.

"What's wrong Ann?" asked a now wide-awake Goten. Trunks yawned and looked blinching at the startled teen girl.

"I'm not really sure. I had some sort of vision," she replied looching wildly around the room. Jurori lay asleep on the couch.

"What of?" asked Trunks curiously.

"A couple of pods in space," Ann replied.

"Say what?" exclaimed the boys.

"What's all to commotion about?" Jurori asked, blinking and yawning.

"That was the guys yelling in surprise," Ann said.

"What's going on?" Jurori demanded, pushing herself to her elbows. She looked around at the other three.

"In short, bad guys are coming," Goten told her.

"What! How do you know that?" Jurori asked.

"Because I saw two pods in space heading for Earth," Ann told her friend. "There were people in them. On of them was a sayain, teenage woman. I'm not sure what the other one was. The only was I could tell the teen girl was a sayain was because she had a tail."

"But that's impossible!" said Trunks nervously. "The only sayains still alive are Goku, Goten, my father, Bra, Gohan, and I!"

"I guess not, unless that girl I saw is a different race that also has tails," said Ann thinking.

"That's not possible. Tousan has been almost everywhere, and seen every race alive! None of them have tails, at least not furry, brown ones. That's a Sayain trait only!" yelled a very nervous Goten.

"If she is a Sayain, Goten, That would mean we had better start some intense training. Perhaps even use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Not to mention we'll have to tell our fathers about this so they can train also," said Trunks to Goten, excluding Ann and Jurori.

"Right. I'll tell my Tousan as soon as I find him. You three go back to Capsule Corp., tell Vegeta, and start training in the gravity rooms," Goten said, temporarily taking charge of the group.

"Right," replied Trunks. He, Jurori and Ann then ran outside.

"Look, I know you can fly, but we have to get home fast, so I'll carry you, ok?" asked Trunks. The girls nodded, stepping up to Trunks. They put one arm around his neck and the other arm around the each other. Trunks put his arms around their waists to keep them from falling and blasted off, heading towards Capsule Corp. fast enough to baffle the human brain.

"Tousan! Kaasan!" screamed Trunks when they got to Capsule Corp. and Ran inside.

"What is it Trunks-kun?" asked Bulma walching over to the three teens.

"Kaasan, they are two people headed towards Earth. We don't know how strong they are, or what their intentions are, but we have to prepare for their arrival!" Trunks quickly said, summing it up.

"That means we'll have to tell Vegeta and the two of you can start training," Bulma replied.

"If you don't mind, we want to start training with you two," said Ann. Jurori noddedin agreement. Just then Vegeta walked in, his arms folded across his chest.

"And why do you want to train?" Vegeta asked.

"Tousan, there's something we have to tell you, but promise you won't get too angry," said Trunks.

"Fine. Now, what is it?"

"There are a couple of pods hurtling towards Earth. We don't know when they will get here. In one of the pods is a teenage sayain girl. I don't know who, or what, is in the other pod," Ann quickly explained, filling Vegeta in with what was happening.

"Ok. That just means we'll have to train hard in the gravity rooms," said Vegeta calmly.

'_Oh no. That's what I though. He hasn't fully registered what I just said,'_ thought Ann. She mentally prepared herself for Vegeta to realize what he had just heard. It didn't fully register until Vegeta was halfway across the building, but Ann could hear what was being said.

"What? Two more to fight? I thought we got them all already?" screamed Vegeta. Ann looked over at Bulma and Trunks. By the looks on their faces, they had heard what Vegeta said too.

Jurori giggled a little, causing everyone to snap out of their trances.

"Come on, girls. Let's go start training, shall we?" asked Trunks timidly. The two girls nodded and walked behind him.

Trunks started to set the controls for the girls' training when he stopped, tensing.

"What is it, Trunks?" asked Jurori. Just then, Ann tensed as well. Jurori looked back and forth between her two friends. "What is going on?" she asked again.

"A strange presence," Ann muttered. "It feels familiar though."

"Where?" asked Jurori.

"Not far from here," Trunks said, staring off towards his right, over the heads of Ann and Jurori.

"We have to go see who it is, Trunks," Ann said, looking up at him.

"Come on," Trunks said to the two girls. He lead them outside and into the air, heading for the new power. After a few agonizing moments, the three teens came upon a field. They slowed their pace and looked around for the source of the power.

"Over there!" cried Ann, pointing to a small figure. She lead Trunks and Jurori to the ground half a dozen feet from the stange figure. Ann advanced cautiously towards the person. All of a sudden, the person spun in surprise.

"Ann!" the figure cried, running over to her.

"Mahiru?" Ann asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure. I was reading fanfiction on the web when I suddenly appeared here," Mahiru exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"The Dragonball Z world," Ann said gently.

"WHAT?" Mahiru yelled.

"It's true," Jurori added, walking over.

"Who are you?" Mahiru asked.

"Mahiru, this is Jurori. She's been my best friend since the fifth grade. Jurori, this is Mahiru. I met her when I moved away," Ann said, interducing her two friends to each other.

"Encantada," Mahiru said. (A/N: please excuse my Spanish…it's been a while since I used it, and please let me know if I spell something wrong!)

"What does that mean?" Jurori asked.

"It means 'Delighted' in Spanish. Basically, 'I'm pleased to meet you'," Mahiru replied.

"Oh, pleased to meet you as well," Jurori said as well, shaking hands with Mahiru.

"Oh…my…god! Is that Trunks?" Mahiru said, staring openly at the purple haired boy.

"Yes, I'm Trunks," he replied, walking up to the three girls.

"Does he convince you? We are truly in the Dragonball Z world," Ann said. Mahiru nodded. Jurori laughted a little.

"Um, Mahiru? Ann and I were just about to start training with Trunks here. Care to join us?" Jurori asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Sure. Why are we training? Are there bad guys?" Mahiru asked.

"Yup. Two of them. One's a teenage sayain woman," Jurori told Mahiru.

"How do you know? Are they here?" Mahiru exclaimed looking around wildly.

"She saw them in her dream," Trunks said, pointing at Ann. Mahiru stared confusedly at Ann.

"How…?" Mahiru started.

"Not sure. I was dreaming and I just happened to see them," Ann said, her face turning a dull red.

"Huh," Mahiru said. "Strange."

"So do you want to come with us back to Capsule Corp?" Ann asked.

"You bet! Since I'm here, I might as well visit everything I can!" Mahiru said. "Though how am I going to get there? I can't fly."

"Trunks can carry you. He's sronger than us," Jurori said. Trunks nodded and held out his hand to Mahiru, who accepted it. Trunks took off for Capsule Corp with Mahiru safely in his arms. Ann and Jurori glanced at each other with grins on their faces and followed Trunks into the air.


End file.
